Red Ties And Wooden Desks
by kalebxdd
Summary: the sequel to Fun In The Ferris Wheel. Gohan and Videl are having little 'contest' with Sharpener and Erasa, which has pretty exciting consequences! RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Hey everybody! This is the lemon sequel to the one-shot 'Fun In The Ferris Wheel that I wrote for Team Dragon Star! You can find the link below:**

** s/8212743/1/Fun_In_The_Ferris_Wheel**

**So now, please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

A ring of the school bell announced that it was lunchtime. Slowly, the classrooms flowed empty as students made their way outside or to the cafeteria. Under a large oak tree on the school's ground four teenagers sat themselves down on the grass to have their meal. Busily chit-chatting they opened their lunch packets.

"I swear to god, Erasa, I wasn't that drunk!" the blonde boy Sharpner protested.

"Yes you were, I saw you myself. You managed to find a box of tampons somewhere and thought they looked like ghosts! And you kept 'haunting' me for the entire evening!" The bubbly blonde girl Erasa argued.

Their friends Gohan and Videl gave a mutual giggle.

"And that's what you have to call your boyfriend." Videl laughed as she wiped her raven bangs out of her face. "At least Gohan here can manage to go to a party without making an ass out of himself." She grinned, giving her personal backrest a poke in his side. The teenager with the messy black hair gave a chuckle.

"As long as you don't drag me out to the dance floor I'll be okay." He said. He leaned forward a bit and gave his girlfriend a peck on her cheek. "I haven't forgiven you for last time, you know!" he told her, picturing an embarrassing mental image.

"It's not my fault that you're a lousy dancer!" Videl protested with a grin on her face. She turned back to her lunch and ate a few bites. Lost in her thoughts, a question popped into mind. She gestured to get Erasa's attention. The blonde girl turned around.

"Videl, what's up?"

A grin curled around Videl's lips. "Did you and Sharpie already best us in our little contest?" she asked with an amused smile.

Sharpner sighed and hung his head down, causing his long blonde hair to conceal his face momentarily. He raised his head back up and looked at the cerulean-eyed girl across him.

"No, we haven't." he confessed. "We've both been pretty busy lately, so there hasn't been much room for passion the past few weeks, let alone try out crazy and different new places." He looked at the blonde girl leaning against him and saw her disappointment as well.

"But yeah, even if we had the time how could we beat you?" Erasa pouted. "The top cart on a Ferris Wheel is pretty hard to top, believe it or not!"

Gohan and Videl burst into laughter. The two loved their little competition with Erasa and Sharpner. A few months earlier the two couples had decided to hold a contest on who had sex in the most unusual place. Gohan and Videl were on the lead nowadays, mostly because of their dirty little demeanors in the top cart of a Ferris Wheel.

A bell rang and the four teenagers silenced their conversation. Lunch was over and it was time for the four of them to make their way to their next class of the day. Gohan and Videl both had Algebra for the next two periods and Erasa and Sharpner walked off in a different direction to get to their History class. On the way over to Algebra the passed the principal's office and Gohan halted in front of the door.

"What are you stopping for?" Videl asked as she walked over to the boy with the onyx eyes.

"I have to bring some papers over to the principal real quick." Gohan replied. He grabbed the door handle and brought it down. The door, however, remained in its place.

"Hpmh… Seems like the principal is out today." He said as he peered in through the window in the door. "Guess I have to go back tomorrow. Let's get to algebra quickly."

Gohan and Videl hurried over to their next classroom. When they entered they sighed in relief when they saw that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. They quickly took their seats and put their books on their tables. Just as the bell rang the algebra teacher walked into the room, apologizing for his tardiness. He then started his class, immediately boring the life out of Videl. Instead of listening to her teacher drone on and on about numbers and other stuff she didn't care about, she chose to watch her boyfriend Gohan as he doodled in his notebook. The black-haired teen noticed her stare and took out a piece of paper. He scribbled something down and passed Videl the note.

Videl unfolded the piece of paper and read the words Gohan had jotted down.

_What's the matter?_

She rolled her eyes. Gohan was always worrying about her. It was pretty sweet, actually.

She took out a pencil and wrote down her answer before handing Gohan the piece of paper. The Demi-Saiyan read his girlfriend's handwriting.

_I'm extremely bored. It's like that bore in front of the class is trying to put me to sleep._

Gohan giggled. He wrote down a hasty reply and passed the note back to Videl.

_I know what you mean. I already know all of this stuff and I'm pretty bummed out that we have a whole extra period to go._

Videl sighed. True, they had to listen to that boring man teach algebra for another full hour after the first period was over. She cringed at the thought. She looked at her boyfriend as an idea popped into her mind. She quickly wrote down her plan and passed Gohan the note.

_Why don't we just go and ditch class?_

Gohan's eyes widened a little as he read was Videl was planning on. Ditching class wasn't exactly his style. But then again, he didn't feel like having to listen to some boring algebra teacher for another ninety minutes. And having Videl all to himself for a couple of hours didn't seem too bad. It didn't seem bad at all! He made up his mind and wrote back a reply to Videl.

_Sure, if you come up with a good excuse, I'll ditch class with you. _

A smile curled around Videl's lips as she read Gohan's words. That boy really wanted to do everything for her, it was so sweet! He was never one to ditch class but when she suggested it he barely hesitated.

She looked at Gohan and whispered: "No worries, I'll get us out of here."

She stood up from her seat. "Mister, Gohan and I have to go now." She said, interrupting the teacher's boring droning.

"And for what reason?" the teacher asked in his boring and monotonous voice. He readjusted his glasses while waiting for a reply to come.

"Because I stopped some crooks yesterday and Gohan happened to be a witness. We have to go down to the police station now to make a statement." Videl answered with a straight face.

The teacher sighed. Why were those two always running off?

"Of course, you may leave." He said as he waved towards the door. Gohan and Videl quickly gathered their stuff and flung their book bags over their shoulders. They muttered a quick "Bye." To the teacher and then rushed out of the classroom. They quickly paced through the hallways and didn't stop until they had found an empty hallway at the other side of the building.

"Good cover!" Gohan complimented as they finally came to a stop near a row of lockers. "You should consider making lying your profession." He chuckled as he goofily scratched the back of his head.

Oh, how Videl loved that grin on his face. It always swarmed her insides with thousands of butterflies and made her feel lighter than ever. It took her breath away to see Gohan's lips curl in a smile like that when his onyx eyes sparkled to match his joyous mood.

"Thank you." She giggled as a slight blush grew on her cheeks. "Like you weren't playing mister Bad Boy out there, ditching class like that!" she retorted. "You must be a real madman!"

Gohan played the game along. "Oh, I sure am!" he chuckled. "You have no idea what kind of things I'm up to these days."

Videl turned to her boyfriend and gave him an amused look. "Ooh, I've got a thing for bad boys! Then tell me about, mister Bad Boy.." she said as she took a step in his direction.

Gohan's smile grew wider as he spoke. "My mom tells me to go do homework, but I don't" he said.

"Ooh, wow, naughty!" Videl purred fake-impressed. She stepped closer into his direction, her hips playfully swaying with every step she took. "Tell me more, please!"

"I cross the street without looking to left and right first!" Gohan boasted.

"Oh, dear god, you are absolutely mad!" Videl squealed as she came to a stop only a few inches in front of Gohan. "I love myself a fine wild man." She joked as Gohan wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you planning on doing to me now that we're all alone here, Bad Boy?" she purred into his ear. "Do you think you're wild enough to handle me?" she whispered.

Gohan let out a low and amused chuckle. His onyx eyes met Videl's pools of blue as he spoke.

"Is this wild enough for you?"

He lowered his head and planted a fierce and passionate kiss on Videl's lips. The raven-haired girl gave a giggle as their lips parted.

'It's a good a start." She replied with a chuckle before bringing her head up to slightly crush her lips on his. The teenage boy eagerly kissed back, savoring the taste of his girlfriend's sweet and strawberry-flavored lips. Videl's quickly found her hands playing with Gohan's black locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Gohan responded to her sudden fierceness by brushing his tongue against the raven-haired girl's lower lip, practically begging for her to open her mouth and let his tongue play with hers.

Videl eagerly complied and slightly parted her lips. Gohan's tongue immediately sought out Videl's and softly brushed against her wet muscle to encourage her to kiss back. Soon their tongues were dancing the dance of passion, struggling for dominance.

Videl let her hands travel over Gohan's rock-hard chest, running her fingertips over the outlines of his muscles through his shirt. The young Demi-Saiyan was losing more and more control over the situation with each passing second. Without breaking the kiss he pushed Videl with her back against the lockers with a soft metallic thud. He let out an agitated growl as he let his hands travel over Videl's curvy hips.

Videl could feel her body temperature rise as Gohan laid his hands on her hips. Her clothes were starting to feel way to warm on her! She wrapped one of her legs around Gohan's and let out a low and deep moan as she felt Gohan's skillful hands slip under her shirt.

Suddenly the realization hit Videl. They were in the middle of school hallway! They were completely out in the open! If they got caught they would be in bigger trouble then she could ever imagine.

"P—please, Gohan." She managed to stammer between agitated panting. "Not here, we're too out in the open."

Gohan let out a disappointed grumble as he took his hands from under the girl's shirt. Fist she had gotten him all worked up and now she's backing out! How unfair!

"Maybe we can think of another place?" he proposed, giving his girlfriend the puppy dog eyes.

Videl rolled her eyes as she saw Gohan pouting. She had never been able to resist those puppy dog eyes he always managed to put on. They made her feel weak to her knees and Gohan always used that fact to get his way.

"Well… I don't know…" she teased.

"Oh, come on? Please?" Gohan whined, making Videl giggle. He used the opportunity to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I promise to be a bad boy, I swear!"

Videl started laughing. "Okay, okay! Fine! Where do you suggest we go then? There isn't a single empty classroom or anything!"

She gave Gohan a quizzical as a grin formed on his face.

"The Principal's Office."

The two teenagers giggled like little children as Gohan dragged Videl along to the principal's office. They ignored the stares they got from random people walking by as they rushed to their destination. After a minute or two they arrived at the principal's office. Videl looked around to see if anybody was watching her and Gohan. When she thought the coast was clear she took out a hair pin and turned it around in the lock. A soft click was heard as the door unlocked.

The two lovebirds quickly stepped into the office and locked the door behind them to ensure their privacy. Videl looked around to study the room. The desk was big and sturdy, made out of some sort of hardwood. The walls were painted a rather soft blue. Sunlight fell into the room through the giant windows, giving the office a warm and welcoming glow.

Videl then turned her attention to Gohan, who had his head hidden in a closet in the corner of the room.

"Why are you snooping through the principal's stuff? Do you want us to get caught or something?" Videl hissed at her boyfriend.

"What?" Gohan protested as he took his head out of the closet. "I'm just curious! Did you know that the principal has an excellent taste in ties?" he snickered as he gestured to the red ties around his neck.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a goofball and come here!" she chuckled.

A smile grew on the Demi-Saiyan's face as he slowly paced over to his girlfriend. He halted in front of her and draped his arms around her slender waist. A chuckle escaped his throat as he tucked a strand of raven hair behind Videl's ear. He softly traced his fingertips over her cheekbone and jaw line before cupping the girl's chin. He tilted her head back a bit, forcing her to look into his shimmering eyes.

Gohan's breathing deepened as he slowly lowered his head to Videl's. The warm feel of her breath against his lips made his senses tingle and made his head feel light. He softly crushed his lips on hers to saturate his hunger for his girlfriend's soft and rosy lips. She kissed back, leaning against the principal's desk to support their joined weight.

Videl soon found herself playing with her boyfriend's jet-black locks again, twirling them around her fingers, grasping them by their roots to pull him in closer. His fingers were busy trailing her spine, causing Videl to let out a pleasured moan from their gentle touch. Gohan immediately used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

As their tongues played with each other in a passionate endeavor Videl's fingers found their way to the hem of Gohan's shirt. Breaking the kiss momentarily she helped the Demi-Saiyan remove the piece of cloth by pulling it over his head. As they couple quickly kicked off their shoes he casted the shirt aside like an old rag before hopping up to sit on the big wooden desk.

The two teenagers quickly sealed lips again, their passion not to be measured by the heat of a thousand suns. Videl slowly fell back, pulling Gohan with her by the tie around his neck. A giggle escaped the girl's lips as her boyfriend hovered over her.

"Please no, Mr. Principal, I'll do anything to get out of detention!" Videl laughed as she quoted a line done in countless 'nature specials' her father used to watch. Gohan simply rolled his eyes.

He muted Videl's giggling by pressing a soft kiss on her cheekbone. He followed with a kiss on her jaw and chuckled as he saw her cheeks shift color. His lips slowly traveled down the nape of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin ever so gently in the process, causing her to give a little shudder. Each kiss he planted on her burned like wildfire, arousal coursing through her veins like adrenaline. She gasped as he playfully sucked her collarbone, leaving a big red hickey.

The panting beauty on the desk gave a little yelp as she felt one of her boyfriend's hands disappear under her shirt. Goosebumps covered her body as Gohan's fingertips circled her belly button and trailed the lining of her abs. Videl reached out and ran her hand over Gohan's muscular chest as the Demi-Saiyan's second hand joined in the action. His hands slowly made their way upwards, gently kneading and exploring every single one of her feminine curves. He softly cupped her breasts in his hands and gave a soft squeeze, causing her to moan in anxiety.

Gohan was quickly getting annoyed by the amount of clothing on his girlfriend. If it had been up to him had had ripped her clothes to shreds a long time ago. But to not be too hasty he quickly pulled her shirt over her head.

He could nearly feel himself drool as he took in Videl's appearance. He tried to hold back a low and agitated growl as he eyed the panting half-naked girl on the desk before him. Everything about her was gorgeous. Her face, her eyes, her curvy hips. Gohan could feel the blood rushing to below his belt as he watched her voluptuous chest heavy up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. Small beads of sweat covered her physique, making her body glisten in the sunlight like a brilliant star.

He licked his lips before diving into the delicious 'feast' laid out before him. He let out a little moan as he let his lips brush over Videl's stomach, planting small kisses around her belly button. The girl shuddered as the Demi-Saiyan traced over her belly with his tongue, eagerly making his way up.

Videl softly rocked her head from side to side, pleasure building up in her entire body. Gohan always knew exactly how to push her buttons and make her feel like more of a woman than anyone ever could. She could still remember the sounds of her screams and moans resonating in the darkness as she and Gohan had consumed their love for the first time. It had been a hot and sweaty demeanor, their panting, screaming and moaning joining the soft croaking of the bedsprings in making the background music for the night.

Finally Gohan had reached his destination. He gave a horny growl as he eyed Videl's full chest go up and down, wanting nothing more than savoring the two luscious mounds. He planted a kiss on her left breast before burying his face in between Videl's breasts.

Videl's moaning became louder as Gohan dove in between her cleavage. She felt her body temperature go up by the second and she was afraid that she couldn't hold out much longer. She wanted the Demi-Saiyan so badly and she wanted him _now._

"Oh, Gohan, please…" the little crime fighter managed to blurt out in between her heavy panting. Her lover slightly raised his head and looked her into her hungering and bewildered eyes. He gave a chuckle as he snapped open her front bra strap, tossing aside the undergarments to a random corner.

The Demi-Saiyan immediately turned his attention to his soulmate's exposed breasts. He snickered as he gave a small rub over one of her perky nipples, earning himself a small cry from the beauty lying on the desk. But that wasn't enough for Gohan, oh no. The teenager was getting more and more agitated by the minute and he felt how his carnal side take over. He wanted nothing more than hearing Videl scream his name as she climaxed, to hear her cries of pleasure fill the room.

As his one hand was busy working Videl's chest his other hand snaked its way down in between the girl's hips, exploring the inside of her thigh, sending pleasured shivers down Videl's spine. The cerulean-eyed girl simply moaned as her hands reached for Gohan's belt. Although sloppily she managed to unbuckle the leather strap and pulled at the sides of Gohan's pants, bringing the jeans down to halfway up his thighs.

Videl's hand reached past Gohan and found the fabric of his boxers. Or, to be more specific, his hardening member that had been poking her thigh for several minutes now. She softly rubbed the head through the fabric of Gohan's boxers, making his knees tremble a bit as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He gave a groan as Videl started massaging the tip of his still hardening manhood.

"Ah.. Videl…" he moaned as his girlfriend's hand worked its usual magic. "T-That's so mean." He panted. "I'm trying my best here for you and you go and distract me."

Videl simply laughed. "And what is little mister Goody-Two-Shoes gonna do about that?" She asked as she gave Gohan's cock another twitch, nearly forcing the boy on one knee.

As he regained his composure a grin grew on Gohan's face.

"This." Gohan said as he removed his hand from Videl's thigh and slipped it into her panties without a single warning. Videl yelped as he caught her off guard, but startled cries quickly turned into passionate moaning as Gohan rubbed circles over her clitoris with his thumb. Gohan didn't know how quickly he had to pull down Videl's cycling short, leaving her In nothing but a pair of panties.

Videl cries filled the room as Gohan continued to tease her with his fingers. He was driving her mad with his playing and she wanted more. She brought her hand back to its original position, again rubbing Gohan's cock as he continued his passionate assault on her senses.

"We need to get these off immediately." Gohan said as he got irritated by Videl's underwear. In a flash he pulled off the piece of underwear and threw it aside. He could only watch with hungering eyes as he observed the girl in front of him; completely exposed and practically begging for him to continue.

"Hmmmh, Gohan..!" Videl moaned as Gohan slightly spread her legs. Gohan knew just what she wanted. He lowered himself to his knees and eyed his price. He ran his fingertips over Videl's wet opening and smiled in delight when he heard Videl moan for dear life.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Gohan said teasingly. "Do you like that?" he gave a playful lick over the girl's clit.

Videl could only groan as Gohan teased her without mercy. She couldn't stand him when he did this, administering soft licks to her genitals without being even serious. But he always managed to pleasure her until her vision nearly went black, so there was no way in hell that she could protest.

"Ah.. please.." Videl panted as she squirmed in ecstasy with every new lick Gohan applied to her entrance.

Gohan's grin grew wider as he listened to Videl plead for more. "Ah, so you do like it." he chuckled as he licked again, sending waves of anxiety to Videl's very core. "Is this bad enough for you?" he growled as he brushed his tongue against Videl's dripping folds once more.

Videl couldn't take it anymore. The tension was just too big. Her hands sought Gohan's head and her fingers curled around the boy's black locks. She forcefully brought the Demi-Saiyan's head down, having lost all control over herself. Her boyfriend quickly obliged and dug down in the feast before him.

As Gohan administered lick after lick Videl's hand found the rim of his boxers. She yanked them down aggressively, like what was hidden beneath the fabric was the most prized possession in the entire galaxy. She grabbed Gohan's rock-hard member and slowly stroked her hand up and down the shaft, horny growls escaping Gohan's throat as he continued to pleasure Videl.

Gohan's hand traveled over Videl's body, softly stroking every sensitive zone he could find. Videl could feel the pressure inside her building up. If Gohan kept going like this she wouldn't last much longer. With each touch Gohan managed to draw her closer to orgasm. Every little tickle or lick burned like a thousand fiery suns.

Gohan heard Videl's breathing deepen, only pants and moans escaping her lips. He saw how she let her head fall back on the wooden desk, rocking it from side to side, unable to contain herself any more.

And then a loud scream escaped her lips. Videl felt all of her muscles tense up as the pressure became too much for her to handle. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her as she reached orgasm. An unstoppable stream of moans and cries left her lips as she arched her back, her body not acting upon her will anymore. As in a reflex she closed her legs, trapping Gohan's head in a death grip.

Panting heavily she fell back on the desk, her glowing hot body covered in big beads of sweat. She still moaned a little as the feeling of her orgasm slowly ebbed out of her body, trying to savor every moment as if it were here dying breath.

As the last little shocks of her climax faded away Videl looked at her boyfriend. She immediately let his head go when she saw the position he was in and gave a little giggle when she saw the Demi-Saiyan gasp for air.

"T-that's not funny." Gohan protested. "You could've killed me with those earmuffs."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Earmuffs." She scoffed in an amused tone.

Gohan got up from his place on the ground and leaned over to Videl to plant a kiss on her lips. But a single kiss wasn't; enough for the crime fighter. She hadn't had her fill yet and she was hungry for more. As Gohan pulled his head away to break the kiss Videl's hand tightly clutched the red tie that was still around her boyfriend's neck. She roughly pulled it and fiercely crushed her lips on his, hoping that he would get the message.

Gohan couldn't hold back a chuckle when Videl pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She was telling him that their little demeanor was far from over, that she wanted more, more of him. He eagerly obliged as he felt Videl's tongue looking for contact with his wet muscle. When he tried to break away from the kiss Videl playfully bit his lower lip, earning herself an amused growl from her boyfriend.

"Now don't go and bite, you could hurt me you know." Gohan grinned before placing a few kisses on Videl's neck. "Or else I'm going to have to bite you back." He chuckled as he let his teeth graze over the beauty's bare skin. He playfully sank his teeth in ever so lightly and hungrily licked his lips as he heard Videl cry in ecstasy.

"I Can hear you want something." Gohan whispered as he placed a kiss on Videl's neck. "But what is it?" he continued to tease, planting kiss after kiss over her neck and jaw bone.

"Oh, Gohan, please don't do this!" Videl pleaded as she felt her temperature skyrocket again.

"Don't do what?" Gohan giggled as he went lower, soft wet kisses being placed on Videl's collarbone. "Kiss you? Love you? Savor you?" He kissed her lips again, having gained full dominance over the situation.

Videl couldn't take her boyfriend's teasing for much longer. All she wanted was for him to make her feel beyond the heavens, to make her want to scream in delight. The raven-haired girl reached her hand past Gohan to try and stroke his cock again, but Gohan pushed her hands hand away.

"No, no, no." He said as shook his head. "Today it's my turn to take care of you."

He cupped her chin and kissed her rosy lips once more. His fingertips trailed down over Videl's physique and explored every curve on the way. He playfully tickled her on her stomach, causing her to emit a small yelp. He traced the lining of her hips and thighs. He softly brought his hand in between her legs and grazed his fingertips over her dripping privates. Videl held her breath as Gohan rubbed his thumb over her pink little nub and nearly screamed as he softly pushed a finger into her soft and tight walls.

"Ah." Gohan said as he saw Videl squirm in joy as his hand did all the magic. "You're still wet, just the way I like it." He leaned in closer to meet Videl's lips with his as he continued his ministrations. His other hand wrapped around his member and the Demi-Saiyan slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, stroking his manhood back to hardness.

Time seemed to be standing still as the intensity of their game increased, the heat rising to immeasurable levels as their anxiety grew. Gohan was rock-hard again, his cock saluting like soldier salutes his superior. Videl's arousal had grown to such heights that she thought she was about to explode. She finally broke their seemingly endless kiss and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Gohan, please." The beauty begged, only being able to pant as Gohan was still fingering her dripping folds. "Please, I want you." She pleaded. She moaned as Gohan pushed a second finger into her inner walls.

Gohan brought his lips to Videl's ear. "And what do you want me to do?" he whispered. His other hand reached for the rim of his jeans and he threw off the piece of clothing, finally leaving him just as exposed as the panting girl on the desk.

Videl gripped the red tie, the only thing Gohan was still wearing, and clutched it in her hand tightly, making sure that Gohan couldn't just get away.

"Please…" She said before a kiss. "Please.. fuck me."

Gohan chuckled as he hovered over Videl. "Wow, you're really eager, aren't you?" He said as he spread Videl's legs apart. He pressed against her shoulder, telling her to lie back properly. Videl was at this point willing to do anything and laid back just as she was told. Gohan made sure that she was positioned on the desk properly before continuing.

"So, is this what you wanted?" Gohan asked as he took his manhood into one hand.

"Hmmmh." Videl was only able to moan.

But Gohan couldn't help but tease her a little more, play with her for just a little bit longer. He positioned himself between his girlfriend's legs and brought his length towards her eager and wet opening. Videl held her breath in anticipation, but gasped as Gohan rubbed small circles over her clit with the tip of his cock.

"Ngh.. Oh, fuck, Gohan!" Videl groaned, the stimulation preventing her from speaking properly. Gohan chuckled as he watched her squirm.

Gohan thought that he had teased Videl enough by now. The Demi-Saiyan positioned his member in front of Videl's dripping folds and exhaled deeply before pushing the tip in.

Videl had to use everything she could possibly muster to not scream as she felt Gohan push the tip of his cock into her sensitive walls. However, her will wasn't powerful enough when her boyfriend pushed the rest of his length in as well. She gave a loud scream as Gohan gave his first thrust. The Demi-Saiyan gave a grunt as he slowly pulled his member back out until just the tip remained inside of Videl's tight walls. A load groan escaped his throat as he thrust back in, this time with more force.

Videl arched her back and craned her neck as she felt Gohan's length move in and out of her. She could feel the sensation starting to build up in her core, an orgasm drawing near. Gohan's thrusting increased pace, their hipbones grinding against each other's with every thrust. Moaning loudly Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist.

The boy groaned and grunted with every thrust he delivered, feeling like he was walking in the heavens as he felt his arousal grow with tremendous speed. He placed his hands on Videl's hips and pulled her in on every thrust. The girl could only cry in delight as she watched the boy hovering over her sweat and pant. She pulled him towards her at the red tie that dangled and swayed with every move he made.

The couple managed to get some sloppy kisses in between lustful pants and passionate moans, their tongues intertwining in a dance of joy and delight. Their hot and sweaty bodies pressed against each other's, Gohan slightly crushing the girl with his weight.

Not that she paid any attention to that. She was too busy with trying to hold out her orgasm, wanting to climax together with Gohan. His face told her that he wasn't too far from reaching orgasm as well, but Videl felt like she could start screaming any second now. Her moaning became louder as Gohan's thrusts increased in pace again, the sound of Gohan's upper legs hitting the desk indicating the rhythm.

"Ah.. Videl.. I'm so close.." Gohan managed to whisper into Videl's ear.

"Ngh.." Videl cried. "Me too…"

They shared their so manieth passionate kiss of the afternoon, nearly tasting their passion for each other in the other's mouth. Their tongues battled in a fight over dominance, their moans and groans falling on deaf ears.

Videl thought that she wouldn't hold out for longer than another minute. She was about to hit breaking point and there was simply no way back. Her moans turned in to screams as she climaxed tight walls heavily vibrating as every muscle in her being tightened for a second. She felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest as her vision went white for a split second out of pleasure. Wave after wave of stimulation coursed through her veins as she arched her back and gave a long and loud final scream. Then, she let herself fall back on the desk, breathing heavily, a smile on her face.

Gohan felt Videl's walls tighten around his length. The pace of his thrusting started to stagger as he felt his orgasm approach. With a final thrust he came, accompanied by a loud scream. Heavily panting he fell forward, using Videl to break his brief fall.

The two lovers laid on the desk, both exhausted. She looked each other into their eyes and a smile grew on both of their faces. They exchanged a brief kiss and Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl. And there they laid, simply enjoying each other.

And then… hell broke loose.

A bang was heard on the door as a set of knuckles hit the wooden door on the other side. Gohan and Videl shot up at the speed of light, quickly looking around to see where their clothes had fallen to the floor.

"Gohan and Videl, we know that you are in there! Open this door immediately!" A loud and deep voice from the other side of the door boomed.

They immediately jumped from the desk and started gathering their belongings.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Videl hissed. "How on earth did they know that we were in here?" she said, panic clear in her voice.

"I don't know." Gohan said as he pulled his shirt over his head. After putting on his pants the demi-Saiyan walked a quick lap around the room to see if there was anything there that might have given them away.

And there was.

"V—V-V…" he muttered, not being able to speak out of shock. Videl turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have a little problem." Gohan said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"And that might be?"

Gohan pointed to the microphone on the desk. The little light below it was burning in a bright orange.

"The intercom was still on."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a busy classroom, Sharpner folded his arms across his chest and pouted when Erasa noticed him.

"I quit."


End file.
